


The Plight of a Beast

by ver_ironica



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), can be seen as romantic if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Link feels guilt and shame when he is trapped as a wolf after Zant exposed Midna to the full force of Lanayru's light. He has to come to terms with what it means to be a hero, and how he can save the people he loves.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Midna & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Plight of a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self fulfillment of the angst I wanted years ago when I played this game. I realized, hey you know what? I can just write it now! So I did. 
> 
> I really just wanted Link's perspective for some of my favorite scenes in the game, when Midna is hurt and after he gets the Master Sword. With some added dialogue, and also I think all Links are selectively mute so that's here as well. 
> 
> I wrote this for me, but I hope you enjoy it as well!

_Hurry_.

He couldn't think anything else, as Midna's ragged breathing rasped in his sensitive ears. He ran as fast as he could without tossing her from his back. The rain soaked them through, but he had no way to shield her from it. 

So much had happened in the last few moments, but his wolfish instincts and adrenaline kept him from being able to process anything properly. He could only think a scant few thoughts. _Hurry._

Why was he still a beast? He couldn't understand, nor even spare a thought toward it. He was almost thankful, as four legs carried him faster than two.

"P-please..." Midna gasped as he had to fight off yet another monster that tried to attack them in Hyrule Field. "Link..." 

The monster vanished in a dark cloud, and Link turned as much as he was able to peer at Midna over his shoulders. 

"Princess... Zelda..." she begged, voice so weak compared to her normal snarky bite. 

He had never wished to be able to speak more than he did at that moment. To be able to tell her he would protect her, that he was hurrying, that he was sorry. 

He was so sorry he couldn't stop Zant from hurting her. 

A frustrated growl left his lips, and he dashed once more, putting all the energy he could into digging his claws into the earth, running faster. 

He barreled through Castle Town, sending people screaming and crying away from him. They didn't even matter to him. Blindly, he hurried to Telma's bar, remembering she housed a passage to the castle. 

He thanked the goddesses her door was open. If he could just hurry, rush in and find the tunnel--

"Beast! Get out!" 

He was thrown back out into the rain before he could even get a chance. He angled himself to catch the brunt of the impact into the cobblestone, trying to keep Midna from being thrown from him. 

He despaired, his thinking as a wolf overcome with fear and instinct. He paced, trying to think, trying to come up with another solution. 

Telma's cat, Louise, helped him then, letting him inside to the rafters. 

Link pushed aside his fear and anguish, and hurried inside. He listened momentarily to the armored patrons in the bar, and realized with a jolt they were talking about _him_. 

They praised him, talking about how he saved townspeople from the huge beast on the bridge.

But as Midna clawed for air, her tiny hands barely holding onto the fur of his back, all he could feel was shame. 

How can he be a hero, protecting others, but fail to protect her? The one who has been by his side, no matter the form he took? 

He was no hero. He was just a beast. 

As they plunged into the darkness that led to the sewers, he felt that truth sink in. He swam through the muck, flooded by the rain, and fought and clawed at the monsters that plagued the tunnels. 

He let instinct take over completely, biting, growling, using all his ferocity to take them through the passageways to the rooftops of the castle. He carried Midna to the highest tower, mind void of any thoughts other than one. 

_Hurry._

Finally, finally, he pushed his way into Zelda's chambers. 

There, to his horror, Midna finally tumbled from his back, unable to hold herself any longer. He whined, low in his throat, overcome with fear at losing her. 

But Zelda was there. 

He felt the tug inside him at the sight of her, that feeling of connection, deep within his core. He knew she and him were more similar than anyone he'd ever known, connected by something ancient, powerful, and beyond his understanding. 

He placed his trust in her. 

Midna mumbled a few pleas to the princess, and Link couldn't help but feel like they were her last words. He looked at her, drinking in her helpless tiny form, and prayed. 

He prayed to the goddesses, he prayed to anything that Zelda could help as she and Midna spoke to each other in soft tones. 

Light suddenly began to fill the room. 

"Link! Stop her--" Midna cried, as she floated and Zelda held her aloft. 

There was nothing he could've done. He wanted Midna to live, but watching as Zelda began to vanish...

He was wracked with guilt that he was not strong enough to have prevented this in the first place. 

He gave a mournful noise in his throat as the light swelled, and with a scattering of golden sparkles, Zelda was gone. 

Midna was returned to her normal vitality, her colors stark and full once more. She stood on the ground for a moment. That she didn't float or tease showed she was in a state of shock as well. 

Link lowered his head, consumed with guilt and shame. 

He gave a jolt as she flipped up in the air, landing on his back. He was thankful for the strong grip in his fur, to ground him. 

Her words finally sank into him. The Sacred Grove. How could a beast like him find salvation in a place so holy?

***

Finally, the door to the Sacred Grove rumbled open. 

After Link had chased and fought the Skullkid and solved the guardians' puzzle, he was finally to the Grove that would apparently allow him to become human again. 

He had his doubts. 

He padded his way inside, sniffing the ancient, untouched air inside the weathered temple. There, in the center, was the blade the princess had instructed him to find. 

It was so bright it nearly hurt to look at. 

Hesitantly, Link approached the sword. And then, as his nose brushed the metal, a burst of wind erupted. He felt the force sweep Midna from his back, and he dug his claws into the ground. 

Stubbornly, he curled his lips back over his teeth, and let out a ferocious snarl at the sword. He withstood the power flowing from it, and suddenly the power was within _him_ , the force pushing out the darkness of his beastly form-- 

And his human hands were gripping the hilt of the sword. 

With a growl through human lips, he tugged upward, pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal, and basking in the power that spilled outward. 

_This_ was what separated him from a beast, he realized. He knew with deep certainty that no one other than a hero could hold the blade aloft. 

He swung, lunging with the sword, cutting through the air, and felt the sense of something slotting into place. His guilt and shame leaving him, instead he felt determination. He would cut down those who had hurt Midna, and Zelda, the people he cared for. 

He gave Midna a relieved smile, thankful again for his human face. She smiled back at him. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and laughed. 

"You really must've been tired of being a wolf, huh?" she teased, but wrapped her arms around him in turn.

She pulled back from him, floating, and showed him the crystal that had cursed him. She warned him not to touch it. 

"It's probably best if we leave this here, huh?" she mused. "Although, if we keep it, you could be a beast anytime you wanted. Yes, since Zant was kind enough to give this to us, we will use it." 

He looked at her cunning grin with a sense of apprehension. 

"You don't have to use it anytime soon," she said, giving him a considering look. "Just call for me when you need it." 

She leaned against him then, her impish form light and small on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her, his nose far more sensitive than it once was. She smelled like ash and the metallic tang of twilight. 

He leaned his head against hers gratefully, ignoring her head piece digging into his head slightly. Her living touch against his human skin was something he hadn't realized he'd needed, but was thankful for. 

"I'm... sorry," he mumbled, words always difficult for him but he needed to say it. "I couldn't... stop Zant." 

"You don't owe me anything, Link," Midna told him, pulling back to look him sharply with her one exposed eye. "Especially not an apology." 

"Princess Zelda," he muttered, unable to meet her gaze, "she..." 

"She made her own decision," Midna said ruefully. 

Words escaped him then. He gestured vaguely, and hoped Midna had spent enough time with him to understand. He sighed with relief when she did. 

"If she hadn't helped, yes, I probably would've been gone," Midna said. She grimaced for a moment, but then softened. "But if you hadn't brought me to her, I definitely would've been. You saved me." 

He blinked in surprise. He pointed at his chest, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, you. Why do you think I keep you around?" she teased, but then her expression grew more serious, which he was unused to seeing. "Thank you, Link. You've been a far greater friend than I deserve." 

"Same to you, Midna," Link said. 

She shyly patted a hand against his cheek, before dissolving back into his shadow. He looked out into the clearing and squared his shoulders to take on his next challenge as a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if there's any other angst you'd like me to write about because I definitely think I will be writing more of this. The character dynamics in Twilight Princess are just too good not to!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes.


End file.
